


pancakes with a side of the cute waiter please

by addictedtofiction7190



Series: I Hope I Can Always Make You Happy [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CYNTHIA, M/M, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofiction7190/pseuds/addictedtofiction7190
Summary: “Would you like your usual today as well?” Yes, Gilbert frequented this place so often that his crush knew about his usual order. Scratch that, this was the only place he visited for breakfast. In his defence, he couldn’t cook pancakes to save his life and it just so happens that this restaurant served his all time favourite breakfast item. And it just so happens that the added bonus of the attractive blonde waiter was ninety-nine of the a hundred reasons why this place was superior above all others.





	pancakes with a side of the cute waiter please

Gilbert inhaled the scent of freshly made pancakes and felt like he was in heaven. It was seven in the morning, an hour before his hellish morning lectures began. Once a functional time machine was invented, he swore to ignore the warnings from old cliche time-travel movies about ripping the fabric of space and time just so he could get a few more hours of sleep. _“Sign up for a morning class, it wouldn’t be that different from high school.”_ Yeah, no. Past Gilbert was a delusional idiot who clearly didn’t consider the consequences of staying up past 2am every night binging Netflix.

 

He has a love-hate relationship with morning classes. While he loathed, despised, detested, abhorred, and every other word in the English lexicon that is synonymous to hated, the fact that he had to wake up at six in the morning, the obligation also allowed him to meet his soulmate.

 

The only saving grace to his mornings was the angelic smiles of the cute waiter working at the breakfast restaurant near his college. Upon a fortunate stroke of serendipity a few weeks into the semester, he discovered the best place for morning coffee and pancakes. As cliche as things had sounded, he also fell in love at first sight with the waiter who took his order and he may have accidentally tipped more than the customary 15% (confession: the extra tip was his heart).   

 

Now, a few months after his fateful encounter, he was sat in his usual booth waiting for the love of his life to come and take his order. Gilbert struggled to hide the borderline creepy smile on his face as the blonde waiter made his way down the aisle towards the albino’s booth with a tiny notepad in hand and a pencil tucked above his right ear.   

 

“Good morning, Matthew!” the sleep deprived college student greeted with a tad too much enthusiasm once the waiter was standing a few metres away. Gilbert could practically hear his heart hammering against his ribcage once the angel flashed him a shy smile.

 

“Morning, Gilbert,” Matthew’s sweet voice granted him the energy to power through his pathetic state and actually focus in class. Forget coffee, the blonde waiter’s existence was the best remedy for wanting to seek death because of his 8am lectures.

 

Matthew reached for the pencil, letting loose a couple curls of his hair in the process. Gilbert most definitely did not make a sound similar to choking (lies, a boatload of them). Luckily, Matthew either did not notice or chose not to comment on it. Instead, he proceed to scribble a couple notes on the mini notepad.

 

“Would you like your usual today as well?” Yes, Gilbert frequented this place so often that his crush knew about his usual order. Scratch that, this was the only place he visited for breakfast. In his defence, he couldn’t cook pancakes to save his life and it just so happens that this restaurant served his all time favourite breakfast item. And it just so happens that the added bonus of the attractive blonde waiter was ninety-nine of the a hundred reasons why this place was superior above all others.

 

Gilbert scanned the menu a couple of times, a facade to cover up the fact that he memorized the list of food items offered a week after his first meal at the restaurant. He pretended to struggle with deciding in an effort to buy extra time with the waiter. After taking a minute to bask in the glory that was Matthew Williams from his peripheral vision, Gilbert was finally ready to order. “I would try something else but the usual is my literal life line,” the albino smiled apologetically.  

 

“That’s okay,” the blonde reassured. “My favourite are the pancakes as well. As a waiter though, I am encouraged to prompt our other items. Might I interest you in a drink?”

 

The college student racked his brain for names of beverages that would compliment pancakes with maple syrup. He usually just asked for extra syrup to wash down the glutinous treat. “Do you have any suggestions?” Gilbert rejoiced when he found an excuse to hear more of the waiter’s melodious voice.

 

“The weather has been getting cold recently… Maybe a nice cup of hot chocolate could keep you warm,” Matthew remarked.

 

Gilbert’s heart felt like it could burst any second. His crush took the weather into account when recommending a drink. Ah, what a kind soul he is. Matthew Williams is an angel in disguise and Gilbert wholeheartedly believe this truth.

 

Eagerly nodding, Gilbert anticipated neck pain in the near future. “A cup of hot chocolate sounds just perfect!” Matthew noted down his order with a smile of approval.

 

“Anything else to add to the order?”

 

Besides the cute waiter standing before me, no there’s nothing else, Gilbert thought.

 

A cute squeak forced Gilbert to abandon his train of thought. The blonde waiter, situated a metre away from him, was blushing like crazy while holding up his notepad to cover his face. Holy maple syrup and pancakes, did Gilbert accidentally hit on his crush while ordering?

 

He was mortified, beyond mortified, so mortified that no words are capable of capturing the extent of his mortification. Why was he such an idiot? Gilbert cursed his sleep-deprived state more than ever after his unplanned confession. Did that even count as a confession? If it did, he better plan the best first date ever. Wait, there’s no guarantee that Matthew, someone wayyyyyy of out his league, would even say yes to his terrible confession. What if that was his only shot at proclaiming his undying love for the blonde and Matthew’s rejection was born out of the atrocious delivery of the confession? Please Pancake Gods, just end his miserable existence now.

 

“Um,” Matthew finally piped up. “Employees aren’t part of the breakfast menu,” he paused to recollect himself. With his face turning a redder shade than before, Matthew murmured, “lunch is up for debate though.”

 

Gilbert’s eyes widened. Was that- was that a ‘yes’? Did the love of his life just agree to go on a lunch date with him? Dear diary, after many months of pinning and using maple syrup as a coping mechanism to his unrequited love, his crush actually said ‘yes’ to a date with him? Asdfdgdskslfldlssskfkslsldjdjs (keysmashing in his diary was a common occurrence, especially when the blonde waiter was involved).

 

“A-are you serious?” Please say yes. If not, his brain would combust to eradicate any evidence of embarrassing mental diary entries.

 

The waiter shifted shyly, meeting his eyes, before saying, “yes.” The current state of Gilbert’s mind (composed of adorable little Gilbirds) is filled with maple syrup being downed in celebration. This was better than eating pancakes and maple syrup for the rest of eternity. His heart was a marching band and nothing could ever rain on his parade. Nothing except the sound of Matthew’s obnoxious brother telling his angel to get back to work. Yep, Alfred was definitely going to get punched the next time the albino sees him for their game nights with Mathias. How dare he interrupt when he knew Gilbert has the biggest, fattest crush on his brother.

 

Matthew coughed awkwardly and stammered something about getting his order before bristly walking to an annoyed customer situated a couple of tables away from Gilbert's booth. Damn the morning rush for shortening his precious time with Matthew! His eyes flickered to the salt shaker sitting to the side of his table. “Mood,” he mumbled.

 

Eventually, a different waiter came to deliver his freshly made pancakes clothed with a generous amount of viscous maple syrup which momentarily distracted him from being salty over his interrupted bonding moment with Matthew. Gilbert eagerly wolfed down the fluffy pancakes while watching his crush (who reciprocates his feelings!) traverse around the restaurant bringing joy to other miserable college students plus the occasional white collar workers. He took his sweet time in devouring his meal, prolonging his stay in the diner so he can spend more time admiring his soon-to-be boyfriend at work.

 

Soon, Gilbert reached the point in the time where he could no longer postpone his departure with his annoying morning classes starting in twenty minutes. Luckily, when he asked for the check, the cute blonde waiter was the one to assist him.

 

“Just wondering, do you guys accept orders for take out?” Gilbert has a plan… At least, he thinks he has a plan.

 

Matthew’s response was a confused look. “Gilbert, you know our restaurant doesn’t--”

 

“Because if you guys do, I’d love to take out the cute blonde waiter that I’ve been crushing on for months,” the albino threw in a dazzling smile.

 

“Am I going to be a part of the ‘usual’ order now?” Gilbert didn’t think it was possible to love Matthew even more until he was proven wrong. Extremely wrong.

 

“Yes, I’d like pancakes with a side of the cute waiter please.”

 

They both laughed, a warm tingle settled within the albino’s heart at the sight of Matthew and his sunshine smile. Maybe Past-Gilbert wasn’t such an idiot after all. It was worth it in the end, being able to start the day off with his favourite meal at the restaurant where a cute blonde waiter took his orders.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Cynthia!!!! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Here's the annual prucan fic in celebration and I hope you'll like it! Words can not describe how much you mean to me and how thankful I am that you are a part of my life. Words can however, join together to become a fluffy prucan oneshot that can hopefully make you smile a little. This year has been a lot of ups and downs but remember that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you. Stay strong my friend, push forward and aim for the stars. ٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)૭✧ Let's have another great year together and forge some unforgettable memories. I love you ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )


End file.
